


Kiss

by RedPineTrees



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPineTrees/pseuds/RedPineTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exchange unseen at the New Year's Madison Square Garden show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER BEFORE THE FIC GETS STARTED: This work of fiction is just that; a work of fiction, and in no way represents the real feelings of any persons mentioned. I have used the names and likeness of these celebrities for entertainment purposes and in no way mean to offend, disgust, or freak out the people mentioned here. Thank you.

Neither of them thought that they would be performing in Madison Square Garden on New Year's Eve. It was an honor, and an excitement. Sure, they had been to bigger shows before, but there was something about performing on New Year's Eve that made it even more special. 

The two men sat together, behind the soundboard where the crowd couldn't see them. The hoard of people seemed to be getting more and more riled up as the clock counted down on the screens, and the producers couldn't help but feel that way too. Some would say that there's nothing special about changing over into the new year, but for others, there was a certain feeling of excitement and wonder on what the new year held for them. 

Sonny was always bubbling with excitement and happiness, but he seemed to be radiating it as Wesley situated himself next to him. The blond man smiled, glancing over at the smaller producer. He was really cute, it was apparent to everyone. Big brown eyes and pretty black hair. Everyone online made their opinions very clear, Sonny was adorable, like a koala. Wesley knew that some people found him attractive, but most everyone seemed to like Sonny's personality best out of anyone.

“Sonny, I just realized I don't have anyone to kiss at midnight this year.” He told the other man, leaning in closely and placing his hand on his knee. Sonny glanced over, smiling before turning his attention back on the screen, looking at it intently as the numbers counted down. Wes blinked, shrugging before returning to his original place and watching with him. 

They listened as the crowd counted down, and Sonny turned him, his eyes warm. “Yeah, you do.” He murmured softly before leaning in, pressing their lips together right as 2014 turned to 2015. It was sweet, gentle, much like he imagined it would be like to kiss someone like Sonny. 

… Not that he had imagined anything like that before. That would be gay, and Diplo was not gay. Completely, 100% straight.

That was a lie. He was so gay. He was most gay, and really just for Sonny. 

They parted, and he felt himself wanting more, but they had a show to perform. The both stood, Sonny grinned wider than he had in days. His cheeks were flushed the most perfect pink, and he was still radiating that excitement that seemed to touch everyone. He brushed his hair back when he grabbed the microphone, and Wes felt a little flutter in his belly. 

God damn he was gay.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know that that show was like, two months ago, but I was watching it on Youtube and just. I got the inspiration suddenly to write when I saw this little number at 02:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xNxJW9URZRs . Amazing  
> 


End file.
